Just Another Trapped Girl in an Online World
by NobodyBlamesYou
Summary: What was it like to be a SAO girl? Another of the massive crowd stuck inside the virtual world? Fear of dying, being betrayed, or failure. This is the story of two girls. Both beta players, friends, and pkkers. (Co-wrote with white coy)


**A/N**

**Sorry for any errors. My first story~! x3**

**Now, sorry to start this off with a A/N and disclaimer... love me still ;3;**

Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online, or any of its characters in any way shape or form. However we do own Ruka Suzuki and Cecelia Green.

"Link start!" Ruka Suzuki said, excited to finally be back to playing. It took lots of begging to let her grandmother let her beta test, and she was excited the game was complete now. Colors flowed on the startup screen. She made a new character, quickly setting in shoulder length blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, ice blue eyes, and a slightly tall height. Username? Ruka hesitantly typed in Bandit as her user name and started the game.

* * *

At the same time Ruka set up her nervegear, another girl laid in her bed with her casted leg propped on her pillow. Sigh she looked to her left to see the helmet to her new nervegear sitting there on the chair. She hadn't gotten the chance to use it, after she had gotten it for Christmas several months ago along with the beta testing program for the new RPMMO game Sword Art Online. Aka, SAO.

"Oh, why not." She muttered to herself. Twisting so that she could grab the helmet. Taking a deep breath out she closed her eyes. Placing the helmet on her head and shouted. "Link start!" The familiar feeling of the nerve gear starting up and colors flew by her. Only a few seconds went by, and soon a screen popped up for character customization for SAO. Her username would be the same as it was before when she was beta-ing, but the appearance would be different. More closer to her natural appearance.

A rush of wind rushed past her making her close her eyes. Light flooded into her vision from behind her eyelids. Rapidly blinking, she squinted to get her bearings of where she was. She gasped at the scene in front of her. Hills and mountains dotted the landscape, most of the closer area was prairie and forest, but a large town could be seen at the base of the cliff she had appeared on. She smiled at the familiar feeling of having armor and a sword on her hip.

Carefully she peered over the edge of the cliff.

"Good. Shouldn't be too steep." She said while tapping her fingers. She took a few steps back, before leaping over the side and landing while bending her knees. No need to do that. The loose solid crumbled and she kept off of the spot and onto another, eventually reaching the town faster, than if she had climbed or walked.

The smell of baked bread and flowers floated through the air as she entered the town. One of the many perks of the nervegear. The laughter of the people that had logged on before her was heard all throughout town as she went through all the shops with the necessaries and new equipment she would be using. The first thing that she purchased was a long sword from one of the NPC weapon shop. She had gotten use to having a long sword on her compared the the basic one handed sword and shield defaulted to every character. Iris, as her username was, decided to gain exp. points and leveling up as fast as possible, and earn money since she spent most of it on her new.

"Yo! Girl in the purple tunic!" Iris turned around to see a tall blonde girl in shorts with odd chain leggings and a purple shirt half covered by a dark breastplate. The blonde girl ran up to her, dodging boars.

"Hey. You know a side path to the next town? Not trying to be a noob or anything but the main one is pretty crowded." The girl asked, panting slightly.

"Oh... There's one through a tunnel somewhere around here..." Iris said cautiously.

"I'm Bandit." The taller girl said with a smile.

"Iris." She said while inspecting Bandit.

"Your level?" Iris asked Bandit.

"Five." Bandit replied.

"You should level up a couple times before you go. At your current level you'll be slaughtered."


End file.
